


1. Glasses

by daveck



Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, ficvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: Day 1 of Ficvember One Shots from the r/Lucifer Discord event.Prompt: Glasses.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Un-BR, so please forgive any mistakes.

  1. Glasses.



“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

It’s at least the fifteenth time the question has been asked, but the Devil merely smiles in response. His patience over the years has surely matured into a sight to behold. “Of course I don’t mind, love.” 

“I don’t see why I need a pair of glasses.” 

She’s still just as stubborn headed as the day they met and yes, he loves that about her. “You don’t see, that’s the problem.” 

She laughs in response and the Devil’s pleased with himself - laughter is a rare sound in his life outside his visits with her. 

“It’s a long drive out here,” comes the soft voice, tinny over the speakers. “And then we’ll have to go out to the mall, and-” 

“I’m almost there, actually,” Lucifer tells her, raising his voice to be heard over the thrum of his engine as it kicks into another gear. 

She's just outside the city boundaries - beautiful place, overlooking the water. Peaceful. Of course, he’d prefer if she stayed with him in the loft, but she refuses every time he floats the option. She says she’s happy where she is, and he’s never been one to refuse her happiness, even if it diminishes his own. 

It is a bloody long drive but he makes a point to come out to the nursing home to see her at least once a week and, every time he does, she makes a point of telling him not to bother himself - as if she were a burden and not a blessing. 

She’s - she’s the opposite, of course. She’s one of the few lights left in his life, even if he has to watch as time slowly extinguishes it.

“Glasses will make me look _old_.” 

Ah. There it is. “You’ll look beautiful.” 

“I’ll look _older_ than _you_ do.” 

“You’ll look smarter than me too.” 

“I’m already smarter than you.” 

“You are,” he chuckles, tires squealing as he takes a turn too sharply. “Come now, if you ask Susan to wheel you out I should be just in time to meet you in the drive.” 

“All right,” she concedes, “I’ll see you soon.” 

He’s about to end the call when her voice breaks the silence once more. “Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” she says, right before she clicks off. 

“You’re welcome, Beatrice,” he says into the silence. 


End file.
